Emperor Vs Empress
by renamor
Summary: Haloo '-'/ Silahkan dibaca klo lagi kuker.
1. Ore-Boku Akashi Seijuurou

**Empress Vs Emperor  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Empress Vs Emperor © Yurei

 **Genre** **:** Yang mainstream aja. (Romance pokoknya)  
 **Pair :** AkaFem!Kuro.  
 **Rated :** T.

 **Summary :** Akashi kedatangan murid baru. Tak disangka ternyata dia benar-benar pemilik Emperor Eye selain dirinya. Kau berani memerintahku?! / Dan kau berani membantahku?!

 **Warunin!** Gitulah. Kayak biasa. Enggak usah basa-basi. Mengecawakan ceritanya? Plis click 'Back' icon disebelah kiri atas atau langsung click 'CloseTab' diatasnya atau kanan-merah-atas. :(

* * *

 **(AN)** **Hey-ho minnaaa! Yurei (new penname cieee :v ) balik lagi setelah hiatus mencari kantung ajaib Doraemon terus nemenin kera sakti mencari kitab suci biar Naruto jadi Hokage dan terus bisa ngalahin Madara daripada nungguin Gurun Sahara hujan sama nungguin doi peka yang minta sodakohnya gak peka-peka kayak nungguin author mati– _A Few Moments Later_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Chapter 1 : Atashi/Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari ufuk timur, terciptalah garis horizontal oranye yang perlahan menyinari gelapnya pagi. Cahayanya menghangatkan tanah subur nan hijau dibawahnya. Sinarnya yang bersifat merambat lurus tanpa izin masuk melewati celah-celah ciut pada tirai putih salah satu kamar serba merah di sebuah mansion mewah.

Si surai merah yang terbaring diatas kasur _King Size_ -nya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menampakkan sepasang _ruby_ indah. Beberapa detik berusaha mempertajam pandangannya.

Langit-langit putih dan sebuah lampu berhiaskan berpuluh-puluh berlian mahal tak ternilai harganya yang menggantung di atasnya menyapa indera penglihatannya.

Paras tampan dan surai acak-acak berkat kegiatan menggeliatnya 8 jam lalu. Siapapun bisa tergoda baik wanita maupun pria sekalipun. Serba merah yang melekat pada dirinya. Hanya menghembuskan napas dan berusaha menstabilkan indranya sebelum memulai aktivitas paginya.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi dan calon pewaris perusahaan Akashi _corp_. Anak dari Akashi Masaomi dan (mendiang) Akashi Kaede. Terlahir dari _Clan_ Akashi, keluarga yang paling disenggani dan dihormati sejak zaman _edo._ Pemuda sagitarius yang memiliki tingkat kejeniusan melebihi Albert Einstein ini juga terampil dalam berbagai hal selain pada bidang akademik. Contohnya, pandai bermain basket, memasak, bermain viollin, menyair, dan lain-lain.

Cukup untuk memenuhi syarat suami impian.

Akashi kemudian memulai rutinitasnya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan badannya, kemudian memakai seragam dilanjutkan dengan memakan sarapannya yang sudah disiapkan _maid_ dan _butler_ -nya.

Disaat sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat, sempat terbayang di pikiran Akashi yang masih berkecamuk karena urusan OSIS disekolahnya. Yaitu fakta adanya pemilik _Emperor Eye_ selain dirinya.

Selama ini didunia hanya dialah yang memilik mata langka pengubah takdir tersebut anugerah _Kami_. Sekali lagi, _**hanya**_ _ **Seijuurou**_ semata-sekaki. Sudah ia baca apa itu dan siapa saja pemilik _Emperor Eye_ sebelumnya. Atau hanya duplikat? Atau _Kami_ membuat perintah baru, pikirnya. Akashi bingung.

.

.

Diperjelas kembali. _Emperor Eye_ adalah suatu kelebihan yang _Kami_ turunkan pada suatu keturunan yang _Ia_ tunjuk sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang tak pernah dirubah. Keturunan tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _clan_ Akashi. Untuk mengenali pemilik kekuatan _absolut_ tersebut selain dari keturunan dan darah-daging ibu-ayahnya adalah dari melirik matanya dan sikapnya yang berubah.

Tapi, garis bawahi tolong, Bila Akashi tak selalu mengaktifkan emperor eye. Namun untuk kedepannya jangan heran bila mood-nya naik turun. Semua itu disebabkan faktor lingkungan sekitar. Berterima kasih karena dia AB dan salahkan kepada Masaomi yang memberi sebagian sifat kerasnya pada Seijuurou.

Entah ini berita _Real_ tanpa ada watermark ' _This is a hoax'_ dari situs yang seenak dengkulnya mengirim berita _fake_ didalamnya yang akhir-akhir lagi nge-trend yang Akashi dapat dari kakak angkatnya dan teman-teman seperjuangannya –Taiga dan kawanan pelangi– ia akan membuktikannya nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Priittt! Peluit ditiup menghasilkan nada datar namun panjang, memekakan telinga penghuni gymnasium yang masih menikmati latihan neraka mereka._

" _Latihan cukup sampai disini! Sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" Seru Akashi setengah teriak. Semua anggota klub basket menghela napas lega dan ambruk seperti biasa._

" _Ngomong-ngomong Akashi," Si_ Tsundere Megane _mendekatinya. "Tumben latihannya cepat? Ada apa?" Seketika semburat tipis memenuhi pipi sang_ shooter _terbaik itu, "Bu– Bukan berarti aku kepo atau bertanya ya! A– ku ha– hanya ingin mewawancaraimu saja! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh!" Lanjutnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya._

 _Akashi_ sweatdrop. Siapa juga yang mau main nethink *Negatif Thinking*? _Batinnya disertai helaan napas pendek. "Tak ada apa-apa kok, Midorima," Jawab Akashi. Sorot matanya berubah kearah sang_ copycat _pirang yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri. "Kudengar dari Kise jika besok ada murid baru datang."_

 _Midorima mengangguk singkat. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"_

 _Detik berikutnya,_ ruby _kiri berubah menjadi_ heterochrome _emas._ _Sorotnya kemudian melirik seorang_ Titan _ungu yang duduk sambil memakan maiubo kesukaannya bernama– "Atsushi bilang jika murid itu spesial dan hampir menyamai kedudukanku."_

 _Si maniak_ oha-asa _bergidik ngeri dengan perubahan kaptennya. Meski terkadang Akashi sering main berubah_ mode _tapi sampai sekarang dia tak biasa. Padahal terjadi dari SMP. Apakah ini termasuk kekuatan emperor eye? pikirnya._

 _Namun karena kegugupan dan takut mati muda dengan otak yang masih tersimpan dibalik tempurung, otot, kulit, dan rambut lumutnya, Midorima pura-pura bego, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya, ingin diberi keyakinan._

.

 _Perkenalkan. Midorima Shintarou, _Shooter _jersey Teiko #06_ -Megane-Tsundere- _Sok_ Kuudere _yang tak kuat di-php. Maniak_ oha-asa _. Sukanya salting saat tanya, namun dibalik elakkannya tersebut tersirat kekhawatiran dan kekepoan yang amat sangat mendalam jika mengenai teman sejolinya._

 _Seperti yang kita tahu, dari namanya tentu saja dia ijo-ijo kacang ijo, turunan Ayahnya. Buat ke-_ tsundere- _annya itu turunan dari ibunya. Midorima menyadari bakatnya menembaknya karena dia menyadari bahwa ia kidal saat Takao –teman SD-nya yang dipertemukan kembali setelah berpisah 3 tahun lamanya di SMA Teiko *ee ciee :v Disitu Midorima serasa melayang ke surga saking kangennya, tapi di urungkan karena takut imej-nya jatuh*– menantangnya menulis namanya dengan tinta cina setelah memamerkannya pada Mijayi-senpai diatas papan kayu selebar 3x5 meter dengan indah. Memang tak masuk akal namun, saat di buktikkan ternyata dengan sekali_ shoot- _nya bola oranye itu masuk._

 _._

" _Tentu saja, Shintarou." Jawab Akashi kalem disertai seringai_ devil- _nya, "Lagi-lagi kau ragu. Mengece–"_

" _Maaf Akashi memotong pujianmu, tapi aku tak akan ragu kembali."_

" _Hmph. Menarik sekali."_

" _Sebuah kehormatan bagiku memberimu tantangan, Akashi!"_

" _Kalau begitu jadikan aku antagonis-nya pada skenario ini jika kau bisa."_

" _Dengan berat hati aku menolaknya."_

 _Akashi mendengar jawaban tersebut memasang wajah tak suka. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan tanda bila ia kesal. Lawan bicaranya berdeham meyetabilkan suaranya yang agak serak sebelum memberi alasan yang jelas._

" _Dalam skenario yang hendak kubuat, kemungkinan besar kau malahan menjadi protagonis, Tuan Seijuurou."_

 _Madu basi dan negro berkulit hitam jenis tan mendekati 2 jenius beda tinggi dan derajat._

" _Ne.. ne.. Kalian bicara apaan sih? Kok kayaknya serius amat?"_

" _Jangan main kepo, Kise bodoh!"_

" _Hiii! Aomine-cchi jahat banget sih! Betewe kembali ke pertanyaan sebelumnya, Midorima-cchi!"_

 _._

 _Aomine Daiki. Ace Teiko jersey #05. Ngefans 45 sama model muda yang lagi booming berdada F-cup, Horikita Mai. Bagian nge-rem Kise yang pertama. Meski mesum tapi Aomine orangnya sampai level ecchl kok. Dirinya tak kuat menginjak level handtay. Jadi, teman-temannya menganggap dia bejatnya masih 30 persen kok. Aman sejahtera._

 _Serba_ gangguro _dikarenakan saat liburan musim panas bersama Momoi –Dikatakan Momoi adalah tunangan Aomine yang dijodohkan orang tua mereka saat masih TK lohh. Jadi jangan heran bila Momoi sangat_ care _terhadapnya– di pantai 10 tahun lalu. Berkat kecerobohannya karena tak bisa membedakan krim_ sunblock _dengan krim tan –Saat itu 2 tabung tersebut memiliki bentuk dan warnanya yang sama. Jadi hati-hati saat memilihnya– maka jadilah Aomine yang kita kenal dengan kulit erotisnya._

 _._

" _Hanya sekedar membicarakan anak baru besok."_

" _Hooo... Si pemilik emperor eye yang sama dengan Akashi-cchi itu ya?"_

" _Benar. Dan aku agak tersinggung Ryouta! Jangan menyamakan orang itu denganku! Ini perintah."_

 _._

 _Bule Jepang yang_ overactive _seperti bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun_ , _Kise Ryouta_. _Copycat yang memiliki IQ tertinggi setelah Akashi dan sebelum Midorima. Namun ingatan kuatnya hanya bisa aktif saat basket. Model majalah termuda yang pernah ada di Kyoto dengan jersey Teiko #07. Berkat parasnya bak_ Ikeme– Bishounen-sama _, dia diangkat menjadi lelaki terkaya setelah Akashi tentunya. Ngomongnya Air Terjun Niagara, tak bisa disaring, tak bisa dipilah, tak ada remnya, dan terkadang menusuk. Tapi dibalik semua sifat menyebalkan itu, Kise itu orangnya selain_ easy-going _dialah yang selalu memecahkan dan membuat suasana semakin bewarna dan menyenangkan berkat sifat bocahnya._

 _Kenapa Kise parasnya sangat tampan?_ _Jawabannya hanya satu. Yaitu karena manusia yang berhasil melahirkan dia ke dunia._

 _Berterima kasilah pada ibunya yang cantik bak bidadari matahari dan terkutuklah dirinya yang keluar sebagai manusia 'bergajah' karena doa ayahnya yang turut serta menyertainya dalam kandungan 16 tahun 9 bulan yang lalu. Darimana ia mendapatkan sifat cerewet dan embel-embel –cchi yang menjadi ciri khasnya? Tentu dari ibunya yang sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya yang hampir menuntun 2 pasangan termesra menuju perceraian._

 _._

"Are? _Mido-chin sama Aka-chin enggak ganti?"_

.

 _Ingatkan Midorima bahwa nanti malam ia harus menulis cerita baru yang sering ia lupakan mengenai cerita manusia yang tingginya tak wajar karena keseringan makan maiubo, berjudul_ Titan-san wa Itsumo Kedaruge. _Dalang dari cerita nistanya ini tentunya_ Center _Teiko jersey #06, Murasakibara Atsushi. Mata sayu, sering menguap karena keinginan tidur siang dijeda, sering mendesah, dan rakus seperti zombie dan titan yang kelaparan adalah bagian hidup Murasakibara._

 _Logat –chin yang ia dapatkan dan sifat yang cenderung malas berasal dari tempat tinggalnya –Akita– yang selalu turun salju dan membuat dirinya menuju tingkat kelesuan yang menunjukkan level dewa. Pengaruh dinginlah yang merubah sifatnya yang dulu overactive –seperti Kise– menjadi overlazy._

 _Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tinggi dan kuat? Cukup makan yang banyak dan keseringan naik-turun tangga jawabannya. Sementara bakatnya menjadi_ center _tumbuh darimana? Yaa... Sebenarnya Murasakibara ini punya idola, namanya Kiyoshi Teppei, pebasket yang sekarang sudah pensiun karena cidera kaki 7 tahun lalu dari ia kelas 5. Darisinilah ia ingin menjadi_ center _basket sepertinya. Maka meski malas melakukan ini-itu dia memang menolak, namun anehnya selalu dilaksanakannya. Karena perintah dari yang tertinggi dan pesan Kiyoshi-san dulu._

 _._

" _Oh iya Atsushi," Akashi seenak dengkulnya mengubah topik. "Darimana kau tahu bila dia juga punya emperor eye sepertiku?" Keponya namun tetap menatap tajam lawan bicaranya yang baru._

" _Dari Momo-chin." Jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya yang khas._

 _Yang lainnya mengangguk paham bebarengan pemuda_ scarlet _yang menggumamkan huruf O dan H. Tapi tentunya si pemilik emperor eye yang sebenarnya ini tak puas dengan jawaban yang kurang lengkap. Akhirnya daripada ceritanya makin panjang, Murasakibara menyuruh mereka pulang._

" _Aku tahu kok Aka-chin sekarang ingin tahu siapa 'dia' lebih dalam. Tapi, karena aku tak dapat memberitahumu karena Momo-chin menyogokku dengan kare vietnam impor besok jadinya aku harus bungkam," Ujar Murasakibara. "Lagipula kita harus pulang sebelum matahari. Besok juga kita harus latihan lebih banyak lagi bukan?"_

 _Yap. Kecewa yang mereka dapatkan, utamanya Akashi, karena sang sumber_ hot newser _yang tersisa disini hanya Murasakibara dan si ungu ini akan pulang. Dengan berat hati semuanya pulang terhuyung-huyung, kecuali Akashi (lagi) dan Midorima yang belum mengganti kaosnya._

 _Setelah beres semuanya 2 sejoli yang (lumayan) dekat yang sempat ditinggalkan oleh trio raksasa beranjak meninggalkan gymnasium. Tak lupa mereka mengunci dan mengembalikkannya ke Ruang OSIS. Dan pasukan yang disebut sebagai_ Kiseki no Sedai _berpisah di perempatan setelah menempuh perjalanan 50 meter dari sekolah._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi, sekali lagi mendesah bosan meratapi dirinya yang sedang tak ada kerjaan. Ingin sekali ia mencari masalah seperti adik kelasnya yang duduk dibangku 3-E fandom sebelah dan memecahkan masalahnya sendiri nantinya. Tapi dirinya tak ingin dicap _terlalu kuker_. Bayangkan sajalah bagi yang masih bingung, main detektif-detektifan sendiri. Namun disamping itu, pemilik kepribadian ganda ini bersyukur tidak ingin mati muda karena stres berkat pekerjaan yang menumpuk seperti ayahnya.

Posisi saat ini adalah Akashi duduk anteng sambil menopang dagunya di kelas 1-A yang sudah ramai sejak pagi tadi. Padahal masih pukul 7 dan bel masuk kelas masih sejam lagi. Oh.. Bukan berarti semua kelas A SMA Teiko harus rajin dan disiplin, bukan.. Melainkan karena berita kemarin yang dibawakan anak OSIS dan sempat membuat gempar Distrik Teiko yang tak lain dan tak bukan 'duplikat' Akashi Seijuurou.

Kekepoan melanda mereka bagai seorang wartawan yang haus berita. Gelisah? Tentu.

Pintu putih digeser, kemudian muncullah pria Imayoshi-sensei, " _Haaii minna_.. Ada pemberitahuan nih. Silahkan semuanya duduk," Serunya sambil terus melangkah menuju meja guru.

Penghuni 1-A hanya mengiyakan dan menuruti perintahnya. Setelah semuanya duduk dan jeda beberapa detik mulutnya kembali terbuka. "Baiklah. Sesuai _hoax_ yang tesebar sepanjang koridor kelas 1, kalian pasti mencari kebenarannya kan dari kemarin?"

Haaa... Tak teralu mengerti apa yang diucapkan wali kelas bego namun jenius semuanya hanya mengangguk.

"Berhubung sensei lagi malas menjelaskannya panjang kali lebar, 3cm kali 4cm sama dengan 10 yen dan 12cm maka langsung saja kusuruh perkenalan diri."

Kompak! Mereka _sweatdrop_.

* * *

.

.

Oh yaaa... Momen yang ditunggu-tunggu _member_ 1-A akhirnya dimulai. Hati mereka berdegup kencang menanti _member_ kelas mereka. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan, pikir mereka yang hanya berisikan 23 murid. Imayoshi-sensei dari bangkunya memberi kode kearah jendela kecil yang terbingkai di pintu yang dibukanya tadi.

Entah kenapa atmosfer sekitar tiba-tiba berubah. Secepatnya Akashi memprediksi seberapa hebatnya anak baru itu dengan memanggil _Bokushi_ miliknya yang seperti navigator itu.

Pintu itu akhirnya bergeser dan membuat mereka tertegun. Langkah kaki yang berlapiskan _uwabaki_ terdengar jelas di telinga mereka sampai pada akhirnya pemilik kaki itu berhenti didepan papan tulis.

" _Hajimemashita,_ _**Boku**_ _wa_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Seperti setelah mendengar sebuah sihir yang dilafalkan seorang penyihir dalam dongeng, mata mereka sama sekali tak bisa dikedipkan dan sama sekali tak bila dipalingkan. Bagai disengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, semuanya terpesona dengan keindahan seorang _hawa_ yang masih berdiri didepan mereka.

Termasuk Akashi Seijuurou.

"– _Yoroshiku,"_ Ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang datar lalu membungkukkan badan 45 derajat.

Badan ramping, kulit seputih susu, setengah pahanya terekspos bebas, surai _baby blue_ yang menutupi setengah punggung dan warna jernih itu senada dengan manik indahnya dibalik kacamata tak berbingkai, dan... Rupawannya bak malaikat turun dari surga. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki sudah berhasil dibuat jatuh hati pandangan pertama pada Kuroko Tetsuya ini.

Imayoshi yang memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang masih diam seribu bahasa membuyarkan lamunan mereka, "Okeelah, Kuroko-san silahkan duduk di sebelah setan merah disana." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan bangku yang dimaksud.

Seketika perempatan merah muncul dipelipis Akashi. Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ ini memang sangat sensitif dengan julukkan menyebalkan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dibelakangnya sudah ada aura hitam ingin mengintimidasi wali kelasnya.

Akashi berdiri sambil memainkan guntingnya yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Tak lupa seringaian iblis terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Ohoho... Sudah berapa kali Souichi-sensei ingin bunuh diri ya? Kok aku lupa sih?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu, Akashi-kun. Aku ini tak ingin kau bunuh sebelum aku ditubruk seekor semut dan seekor hiu dalam waktu yang bersamaan di surga besok, setan kerdil."

Akhirnya _sadist-san_ dan _sadist-sensei_ kembali menyatakan perang ke-11 dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan di kelas. Tak ada jeda diantara adu argumen ini sampai pada akhirnya...

" **Hentikan! Seijuurou-san! Souichi-sensei!** "

Dan 2 insan yang dipanggil tadi seketika bungkam. Semua penghuni 1-A yang Cuma menonton ikut-ikutan terkejut dan mencari sumber suara tersebut yang mengandung kalimat perintah. Alangkah terkejutnya saat gunting yang Akashi pegang sedaritadi jatuh dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya sudah didepannya.

Sumpah saat itu tak ada yang menyadari pergerakkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa dia hantu? Batin mereka bersamaan. Jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Jangan gaduh seperti itu, Seijuurou-san." Lirih si gadis serba biru namun terkesan menohok hatinya. "Kau mengganggu _**atashi**_ dan semuanya. Jadi tolong jaga sikap bodohmu itu."

Akashi mematung. _Ruby-_ emas beradu dengan emas- _aquamarine_.

"Hooo... Kau berani memerintah _**boku?**_ _"_

"Dan kau berani membangkang _**atashi?**_ "

 _Tch! Sangat menyebalkan sekali ini gadis!_

"Sesuai ketentuan dan hukum yang ada. Kau harus tetap sopan-santun pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Seijuurou-san," Ucap Tetsuya ketus tetap menatap mata lawannya. Amarahnya sekarang terkumpul di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku, Tetsuya-san? Dan satu hal lagi. Baik lawanku tua maupun muda _–"_

"Jangan membanggakan margamu yang legendaris untuk melawan musuhmu, Akashi Seijuurou-san."

Kilatan imejiner muncul diantara 2 insan pemilik _Emperor & Empress._ Diantara mereka sama sekali tak ada yang mengalah sampai pada akhirnya Imayoshi melerai mereka. Masih tersirat rasa dendam meski sudah dipisahkan seperti ini. Pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai. Dan seperti biasa, Akashi tak memperhatikan selama penjelasan sang sensei.

Entah kenapa dia merasa heran saja dengan murid baru kali ini. Bukannya bakal luu malah seperti mendapat karma. Sia-sia juga ia menanti momen bodoh tadi pagi. Lalu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit bingung tentang gumaman si pemilik marga Kuroko.

" _Sama sajalah dengan Masaomi-san_ "

Bukankah itu nama ayahnya? Kenapa dia tahu tentang namanya dan ayahnya? Apa ada masalah dengan keluarga Kuroko dan keluarga Akashi ini? Lalu kenapa dia memiliki Empe _–_ Empress eye sepertinya? Kenapa dengan dirinya yang...

...Setiap kali membayangkan gadis itu hatinya terus berdegup kencang dan wajahnya yang semakin memanas ini?

Apa nama gejala ini?

Apa Kuroko Tetsuya mempunyai penyakit serius yang menular pada dirinya saat ini?

Dan sukseslah sang _empress_ menjatuhkan hati sang _emperor_ -nya dalam sekali kedip.

 **TBC (Or delete?)**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ya ampunn... Padahal Yurei besok UTS -_- Tapi gak apa-apa deh, skalian minta doa :'v**

 **.**

 **Gk tahu harus bilang apa, tapi jujur aja, ini fict gaje (pakek ultimate-ultra-super-sangat-sekali)pertama yang Yurei publish setelah hiatus beberapa bulan*Gk tau lagi deh klo udah bejat ceritanya. Penting baca jaa :'v * dan fict pertama di fandom Kurobas. Readertachi dan Authortachi yang sempat baca ini fict, kalo mau silahkan komplain aja di kolom komentar ataupun PM (Gk boleh protes maupun flame -,- XD )**

 **.**

 **Yaa... Sekian lah. Gk tau lagi deh kalian suka apa gk ini cerita tapi peringatan keras aja sebelum beranjak pergi. Kalo ada persamaan cerita maupun judul atau yang lain (selain karakter) tak usah segan-segan untuk menghubungi saya di kantor kementrian fiksi terdekat. (Emang elo makek jurus 1000 bayangan hah?! Trus paan tuh maksudnya?! #YureiDitenggelamkan)**

 **... Yurei-saan ..**


	2. Watashi-Atashi Kuroko Tetsuya (Part 1)

**Emperor Vs Empress**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Emperor Vs Empress © Yurei  
 **Genre** **:** Yang mainstream aja. (Romance pokoknya)  
 **Pair :** AkaFem!Kuro.  
 **Rated :** T.

 **Summary :** Akashi kedatangan murid baru. Tak disangka ternyata dia benar-benar pemilik Emperor Eye selain dirinya. Kau berani memerintahku?! / Dan kau berani membantahku?!

 **Warunin!** Gitulah. Kayak biasa. Enggak usah basa-basi. Mengecawakan ceritanya? Plis click 'Back' icon disebelah kiri atas atau langsung click 'CloseTab' diatasnya atau kanan-merah-atas.

* * *

 **(AN) Hey-ho. Back with me, Yurei. _Gomen_ Minna kalau chapter kemarin itu adalah chapter terburuk yang pernah kalian baca. Karena Yurei ingat kalau Kuroko disini udah disulap jadi cewek *facepalm* -_-" Fatal banget. Tapi lebih fatal mana sama yang namanya di PHP? *Iya wktu itu janji post seminggu sekali, nyatanya?* Ah sudahlah. Intinya Yurei minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya T.T maafin ya? *enggak***

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Chapter 2 (Part1) : Watashi/Atashi Kuroko Tetsuya]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah sekian lama..." Nada itu terdengar menggantung. Seringai menggelikan mengembang di bibirnya dan... "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Satu ruangan serba merah nan luas yang sebelumnya hening tiba-tiba dengan sekali _fanboying_ dari tenggorokkan sang emperor ternyata membuat semua penghuni ruang OSIS itu syok berat.

Waaww... Ya ampun mbaahh! Barusan bilang apa Yurei? Emperor? Dia _fanboying?_

Ya ampun iyaa... Kalau enggak percaya coba aja baca lagi. Yaakk tapi jangan lupakan ada aura intimidasi menguar dari jasmaninya tiba-tiba. Plus kekehan horor sang Akashi Seijuurou itu.

Dimulai dari si _megane_ Midorima. Taulah kalau sebenarnya ia tak peduli sekitar tapi dengan _tsundere_ -nya ia protes seperti biasa gegara kacamatanya retak oleh 2 orang yang barusan _fanboying_ -ria. Padahal dirinya masih asyik-asyik menghafal tabel periodik yang sempat ia lupakan. Dan... Blank detik kemudian. Ini enggak lucu, pikirnya.

Lanjut Kise juga _fanboying_ tapi enggak tau kenapa dia juga ikutan. "KYAAAAAAAA! Apa-apa? Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya mengakhiri jeritan melengkingnya. Situ pura-pura bego apa beneran enggak tau sih, Ryouta-san -,- ? *Persis kayak siapa yaa? :v *

Aomine yang keasyikan nonton situs porno harus mengakhiri kegiatannya dan keluar ruangan. Ehm. Taulah readers sekalian kalau si tan ini takut hal-hal mistis karena ia kira si merah dan kuning itu menjerit karena hantu. Dan dari luar sana Aomine mengutuk Akashi dan Kise diam-diam karena scene hot-nya terpaksa ia pending. Oh semoga mereka enggak tau yaa.

Dan terakhir adalah Muraskibara dengan respon sedikit terkejut dan tanpa ia duga ternyata dirinya keselek 1 mentos yang ia makan (dirinya makan 3 mentos dan sisanya masih di mulut). Namun tak sampai disitu. Kalian tahu kan bila orang keselek biasanya ngapain? Yap, minum! Dan karena Yurei orangnya musti nulis alur enggak jelas, Murasakibara terbatuk-batuk dan mulai meraba sekitar mecari minum. Alhasil tanpa sadar ia meraih botol coca-cola dan langsung meneguknya. Hmm.. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri fenomena alam berikutnya.

"Situ ngapain ya kok pakek _fanboying_ segala?" Mamah Midorin mulai pms. Yang ditanya cengar-cengir enggak jelas dan menjawab, "Enggak apa-apa kok. Cuma Bahagya doang."

"Jangan-jangan informasi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya-cchi sudah lengkap yak?"

"Hehehehe... Bukan."

" _Are?_ Lantas apa loh, Aka-chin?"

"Ini lohh..." Akashi memutar laptop birunya mengarah ke budak-budaknya. "Aku berhasil menemukan gunting rumput bewarna merah sepanjang satu meter anti karat dan asli Amerika yang kucari-cari belakangan ini yang ternyata harganya cuma 23 dolar di Olshop langganan Reo itu loh!"

Bila ini sebuah manga bisa kalian bayang dengan mudah jika sekarang Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara jungkir balik dan sweatdrop jamaah berkat penuturan emperor yang mereka kira sebelumnya ada informasi terbaru mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Iyaa readers sudah hampir seminggu gerombolan manusia-manusia absurd dari klub basket yang disebut Kiseki no Sedai (atau singkatnya Kisedai, kepanjangan dari Kyai Sendal *apaan tuh!*) cari sampai-sampai hilir-mudik kesetiap distrik Teikou dari pucuk kalor menuju pucuk kidul dan pucuk wetan sampai pucuk kulon (baca:utara-selatan dan timur-barat #jawasaya :v ) demi sebuah informasi mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya si empress surga dari neraka yang jatuh ke bumi dengan elitnya.

Kenapa dicari? Karena Akashi Seijuurou kep– *ralat* penasa– *ralat!* maksudku curiga. Yap curiga karena hukum alam mengatakan bahwa yang memiliki absolut eye disini hanya ada satu didunia. Dan orangnya adalah Seijuurou seorang. Bukan orang lain. Motif dibalik penyelidakkannya adalah ia tidak terima karena yang ia dengar dari papa Masaomi cuma garis Akashi dari A sampai I tanpa harus menambahi T dibelakangnya. Yak maksud saya adalah yang Seijuurou ketahui cuman turunan Akashi(t) yang punya absolut eye itu.

Ah iya. Ngomongin tentang Kuroko, setelah diamati ternyata ia benar-benar punya alter ego yang beralamatkan **_Kebersamaan adalah segalanya_**. Oke ders, bertolak belakang sekali ternyata dengan punya Seijuurou yang bermotto **_Kesempurnaan adalah segalanya_**. Bisa kalian bandingkan sekarang karena Yurei udah ngasih **bold** - _italic_ -underline dan perkirakan saja berapa persen kesamaan oleh 2 logo hidup ini coba.

Kalian aja enggak tau apalagi diriku :3

Yaaa... Pokoknya hasil pengamatan berikutnya juga berkata bila **_Atako_** (Yandere Kuroko) bertemu dengan **_Bokushi_** (Alter ego Akashi) juga menunjukkan kalau mereka bila disandingkan semili saja sama dengan memberi tubuhmu *ambigei njirr* ke paus pembunuh di hutan dan singa di samudra. Maaf kebalik.

Pengamatan selanjutnya selain tak akan akur, mereka dengan wujud **_Watako_** (Kuudere Kuroko) dan **_Oreshi_** ( _Real_ Akashi) demikian berlomba-lomba demi mencapai suatu tujuan. Untuk pemenang tentunya.

Poin yang BARU SAJA kusebutkan ternyata mengandung arti dalam juga ternyata dari poin ini tersirat seluk-beluk seorang Kuroko dengan absolut eye-nya yang ia dapatkan.

Tapi mana ada cerita tanpa titik sebagai tanda mengakhiri kalimat? Itulah perumpamaan yang dialami Akashi. Informasinya cukup sampai disitu. Sejarah tentang absolut eye yang ia gali berakhir sampai disini. Tak lebih meupun kurang. Padahal ia ingin sekali membobol rahasia itu karena _bokushi_ yang haus akan semua masalah ini. Meski sudah dibantu Kisedai bersama paksaan sang pengendali alter ego itu sendiri tapi nihil sampai akhirnya ia harus mencegat kekerasan kepala itu dengan memanggil _oreshi_.

Oh ayolah. Siapa sih yang mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak karena permainan _truth or dare_ diadakan sahabat sendiri?

Manusia memang naif.

Penghianat.

Dan mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa kebohongan.

* * *

Back to the story.

* * *

"Jadi apa ada rencana lagi nanti?" Aomine mengintrupsi setelah hampir menghilang 2 jam.

Pukul 11.30. Obsidian ruby melirik kearah jendela disampingnya. Indranya mengamatai langit siang itu yang seharusnya tampak menyiksa berkat sengatan UV matahari tanpa ampun menusuk kulit-kulit mulus kini hanya terlihat seperti senter yang terpendam koran-koran usang. Rencana brilian mulai diproses.

4 Anggota OSIS andalan disekitarnya hanya pasrah dan bersiap-siap merasakan dendam iblis bersosok malaikat didepannya secara tak langsung juga merambat pada mereka. Hanya mengulur 4 menit sebuah jentikkan bak bunyi sangkakala menggelegar cetar membahana *halah alay :v * seruangan sepi nan dingin itu. Pertanda sang emperor bangkit dari tidurnya.

Takut-takut dengan rencana maut sang _scarlet_ secara jamaah bibir mereka komat-kamit berdoa dahulu kecuali Murasakibara yang memiliki motto hidup, **_Jalani hidup dan ikuti alurnya seraya berujar O AJA YA KAN?_**. Pfft! Diri Yurei dan Atsushi-san memang payah *elu aja kali yang payah, Rei -Murasakibara brsabda*

Heterokrom ruby-gold dalam sekali kedip, Akashi meraih kertas berukuran A4 disampingnya dan bulpen merah. Ditulis 2 deret hiragana-kanji membentuk sebuah kata-kata entah apa itu lalu sebuah tanda tangan. Kepala pelangi didepannya menatap surat itu bingung. Dari sorot matanya, mengatakan _apa-rencananya-yang-hendak-dibuatnya-ya?_. Aah... Lucunya. Lika-liku yang dilalui _bokushi_ memang diluar dugaan. Dan hal yang selalu dilalui _bokushi_ entah kenapa selalu tepat sasaran. Benar-benar sesuai alamatnya bahwa **_Apapun yang kupikirkan, kukatan, dan kuperbuat adalah absolut_**. Oh sial. Bila sudah begini mana bisa ditarik kembali?

Back. Kertas tadi kemudian Seijuurou lipat membentuk sesuatu yang tak asing lagi ia lihat, yaitu pesawat terbang. Kursinya yang ia duduk berputar 180 derajat, menghadap langsung kearah jendela tadi. Tangannya menggapai kusen putih itu lalu diangkat sedikit dan sesuai dugaan ia luncurkan benda itu.

"Aaaah aku tau!" Kise berdiri setelah gerak-gerik ketuanya ia cerna baik-baik. Yap, dirinya tahu rencana berikutnya. "Sebelumnya Akashi-cchi, Apa kali ini kami juga turun?" Tak sia-sia si _scarlet_ memilih seorang budak. Terima kasih berkat leluhurnya dan _Kami-sama_. Dan emperor itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh beruntung." _emerald_ menaikkan bingkai kacamatana yang tak melorot. "Lantas alasan apa yang membuat kami tidak ikut campur?"

"Tidak mengganggu _tea party_ saja." Senyum horor merekah seketika. "Tapi oh ya aku ingat. Aku terlanjur memikirkan tugas kalian pada misi kali ini. Jadi maaf Ryouta, aku tarik kembali ucapanku."

Si kuning yang tadinya mau salto pakek 3D Manuver Gear selepas pulang sekolah terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan pundung dipojokkan dengan aura suram. Aomine dan Midorima sweatdrop.

"Enggak usah nagis Ki-chin." Hibur Murasakibara, "Ntar aku traktir di maji burger deh." Dan aura bling-bling *kacing-kacing /woii!* menggantikan aura suram.

"BENERAN NIH MURASAKIBARA-CCHI?" si _violet_ menggangguk malas. "TENGKYUU VERI MAC!" Berakhirlah dengan Kise memeluk sahabat titan-nya kegirangan. Mana ada manusia yang menolak rezeki coba?

Biru dongker dan hijau lumut ber- _facepalm_ -ria mendapati 2 temannya ini absurd. Diri kalian juga tak kalah absurd loh. Buktinya? Nih, Yurei itung yaaa

 **Satu**

 **.**

 **Du–**

 **.**

Midorima mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan momen MurasaKi tersebut.

.

 **–** **a**

 **.**

Dan entah kapan Aomine sudah memegangi teropong jelajah. Arahnya sudah tak diragukan lagi. Yaitu mengarah ke Kise dan Murasakibara.

.

 **Ti–**

 **.**

Yoi. Aomine dan Midorima adalah fudanshi(t).

 **–** **ga**

 **.**

Tuhkan absurd :v

Back. "Okeee anak-anak," Akashi memberi instruksi agar teman-temannya mendekat. "Jadi tugas kalian begini..."

 **TBC (Or delete?)**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hey-ho, back with me, Yurei si hantu cantik, imut, PHP, kurang ajar, gila, dan tetep alig setiap saat *plak!*. Ancur lagi deh chap kali ini *facepalm*** ** _Gomennasai!_** **Alasan kali ini bukan karena tugas. Melainkan Chrome Yurei kembali ber-bejad-ria. Dan parahnya my Leppi Ackerman *fandom sblh uyy!* kena virus T.T**

 **Ya ampun. Yurei kali ini enggak buka situs trlarang lagi kok! Cuma saja pas mau publish chap 2 minggu lalu tiba-tiba Yurei dhipnotis dengan game-game baru dan... Yap, pas donlot dan buka file-nyaaaa... Jeng jeng! Virus menyebar :v**

 **Oke** ** _promise_** **dalam tulisan ini bahwasannya** **Yurei tak akan mendonlot file-file aneh lagi** **-_- *Pada akhirnya kena karma setelah membunuh 6 para sohib "baek" Yurei* Janji Yurei ditangan Yurei dan Yurei minta readertachi untuk terus mengingatnya setiap Yurei mau donlot game ya :v *mana mereka tau?!***

 **Oh iya, chapter sebelumnya bakal Yurei hapus biar kokoro ini lega. Jadi enggak usah dicari yaa**

 **...Yurei-saan...**


	3. Watashi-Atashi Kuroko Tetsuya (Part 2)

**Emperor Vs Empress**

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Emperor Vs Empress © Yurei  
 **Genre** **:** Yang mainstream aja. (Romance pokoknya)  
 **Pair :** AkaFem!Kuro.  
 **Rated :** T.

 **Summary :** Akashi kedatangan murid baru. Tak disangka ternyata dia benar-benar pemilik Emperor Eye selain dirinya. Kau berani memerintahku?! / Dan kau berani membantahku?!

 **Warunin!** Gitulah. Kayak biasa. Enggak usah basa-basi. Mengecawakan ceritanya? Plis click 'Back' icon disebelah kiri atas atau langsung click 'CloseTab' diatasnya atau kanan-merah-atas.

* * *

 **-[Chapter 2 (Part2) : Watako & Atako]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kuroko POV]**

Percaya atau tidak tentang ke-absolut'an diriku ini sebenarnya adalah naif. Mereka yang menyebar tentang absolut eye yang kumiliki adalah seorang pemfitnah. Dan seorang pemfitnah bila mendustakan informasi tersebut maka terjadilah kesalahan paham yang berdampak fatal. Sama saja bunuh diri, _you know?_

Kenapa juga aku memikirkan semua ini? Siapa peduli? Biarlah.

Jujur. Aku tak tahu apa yang kubicarakan.

Karena saat ini, diruangan serba putih, dipadati benda-benda usang yang tampak berat dan besar berkat selendang putih besar membungkus identitasnya. Dinding putih dipenuhi corat-coret dan simbol-simbol familiar tertutupi dengan debu. Langit-langit dan perabotan sekitar dengan indah menodainya tanpa belas kasih. Pemandangan yang seharusnya dapat menghibur seorang gadis Tetsuya sepertiku harus ditunda.

Sedih dan kecewa yang kurasakan.

Ruangan tersebut adalah ruang musik. Ruangan penuh kenangan yang terpendam begitu saja karena waktu. Rungan sejuta memori indah penenangan hati setiap senandung yang timbul. Ruangan yang mengingatkanku dengan _bocah merah_ itu.

Tak bisa kupingkiri lagi waktu-waktu 11 tahun silam dengan serangkaian kata-kata konotasi, ataupun puisi penyayat hati, ataupun film penguras air mata, ataupun cerita konyol dengan ending menyedihkan. yang dapat menggantikannya tersebut hanyalah melodi indah yang keluar dari senar gitar dan viollin, tuts piano, debuman bass membentuk musik dengan nada penenang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Flashback ON]**

"Neee... Chicei-kun!" Panggilku pada lelaki berambut merah didepanku yang masih asyik memainkan drum-nya. Si merah kemudian berhenti dan merespon dengan satu kata, Apa.

"Aku mencintai Chicei-kun!" Merah yang melongo dengan penuturanku kemudian mendekatiku. Kemudian tangan lawan bicaraku meraih pucuk kepala dan mengusapnya pelan.

Aku senang sekali jika merah itu memperlakukan layaknya seperti kakak sendiri. Ku peluk badannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu penuh kasih sayang. Aku tahu jika dia bingung tapi ia tetap balas pelukanku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba cinta aku, Tetsuya?"

"Karena Chicei-kun tampan, baik, pintar main alat musik, dan punya mata yang sama denganku! Kudengar dari Chuu-nii kalau kita ada persamaan berarti kita jodoh. Makanya aku cinta Chicei-kun."

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau baru ngomong sekarang?"

"Maksud Chicei-kun apa?"

"Aku juga mencintai Tetsuya karena Tetsuya memang jodohku. Nah, mulai sekarang agar terus ingat sampai besar berjanjilah padaku untuk terus membuat lagu biar kau bisa jadi penyanyi seperti Ono Kensho dan Kamiya Hiroshi."

"Terus waktu Tsuya konser di Kyoto lewat televisi Chicei-kun datang dan melamarku."

"Benar sekali. Tenang... Meski seminggu lagi kau akan pindah hubungan kita tak akan retak karena kau Tetsuya. Makanya berjuang yaa biar Chicei tau dan langsung mencarimu."

"Oke! Mulai sekarang aku akan membuat lagu! Chicei-kun juga dong."

"Baiklah. Ini sebuah janji ya. Ingat terus itu,"

 **[Flashback OFF]**

* * *

 _Dan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu siapa Chicei-kun itu!_ Batinku. _Ya ampun! Kuharap anii-ki datang ke Tokyo biar aku tahu siapa_ bocah merah _itu! Tapi sekiranya mungkin dia adalah Akashi Taiga,_ seiyuu _favoritku itu. Dia kan orangnya rambutnya merah. Aaaahh semoga saja benar! Dan diwaktu yang sama kukutuk juga memori konyolku ini bilamana Akashi Seijuurou-lah adalah si_ bocah merah _brengsek itu!_ _Kuharap kebenaran menyertaiku._

 **[Kuroko POV End]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya. _Emperor_ cantik yang sampai saat ini masih jadi trending topic di mading OSIS dan mading jurnalistik. Meski usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun tapi siapa bakal menyangka jika dia sangat jenius seperti Akashi. Selain itu gadis ini juga terampil sekali dalam melakukan apapun. Dengan sempurna juga seperti Sebastian Michaelis dari fandom sebelah.

Selain inner-nya yang masuk ke-list istri gadis Kuroko ini outside-nya juga sempurna, secantik Pico malahan *ehm*. Eits! Jangan lihat dari marganya! Bukan berarti Kuroko hitam, sehitam Aomine *ehm*. Itu Cuma marga wan-kawans.

Mulai dari atas. Surainya _babyblue_ sepunggung, senada dengan mata _shafir_ -nya. Tapi bingkai putih kacamata akan menghalanginya jika hendak membaca. Kulitnya putih pucat. Disusul dengan tubuhnya yang kurus tapi terlihat langsing dimata-mata senpai-senpai pedonya. Intinya perfect deh. Ah satu hal lagi yang menjadi ciri khasnya selain hawanya yang tipis seperti Mayuzumi Chihiro, senpai-nya kelas 3-A yang ia temui kemarin, yaitu suaranya sebening kristal dan tak mengambang. Maka dari itulah Tetsuya selain cita-citanya jadi penulis ia juga ingin jadi penyanyi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu geser tersebut menampilkan pria bule berdarah Jepang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kise Ryouta. Awalnya ia mengenal Kise adalah saat di depan toilet. Iya, saat itu kan Kise lagi dikejar sama fansnya lagi sampai akhirnya si kuning itu bersembunyi di toilet pria. Ya masa ada gadis yang mau ke toilet pria? Terpaksa para fans meneriaki namanya seperti memuja dewa di depan toilet. Kuroko yang saat itu akan lewat di koridor itu terpaksa harus membuka imej sadisnya karena Kuroko benci kebisingan.

.

 **[Flashback ON]**

" _Ara..._ Ngapain cewek-cewek itu pada teriak didepan toilet pria? Di koridor ini pula,"

Akhirnya Kuroko berinisiatif mendekati segerombolan pedemo tersebut. Tapi karena tak mau terlibat masalah ini-itu si gadis ini tanpa aba-aba menginjak mood horornya. Dihirup dalam-dalam udara apapun itu dan ditahan. _Atako_ pun bangun. Detik kemudian suara cempreng tersebut berhasil membuat gadis-gadis yang asik _fangirling_ lari terbirit-birit tanpa menatap siapa yang berteriak sekilas pun.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH BEGO!"

Siapa juga yang enggak kaget bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya yang dikenal pendiam ternyata bisa marah. Beri _applause_.

Koridor tersebut berasa hening seketika. Pintu toilet pria tersebut terbuka menampakkan pria yang sudah Kuroko kenal di majalah-majalah fashion milik ibunya (meski mungkin si pria itu tak mengenalnya).

"Loh? Hilang? Tumben," Kata pria kuning itu kemudian keluar dan alangkah terkejut ekpresi yang ia tampilkan. Iris madu yang tadi bergulir kesana-kemari mencari gadis-gadis yang tadi mengejarnya kinifokus satu objek. _Babyblue_.

"Ka-ka-kau..." Nadanya bergetar. Dengan beraninya jari telunjuk kanan pria itu mengarah kewajahnya. Kuroko cuma menatapnya datar. Tapi berikutnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi si biru.

 _Ikemen_ tersebut langsung memeluk pemudi didepannya setelah menampakkan wajah sumringahnya. Entah ekspresi bahagia atau menjijikkan yang Kuroko tanggapi itu.

"KYAAAAAA! IMUT SEKALI KAU!"

Ya ampun. Ingatkan nanti pas pulang sekolah jika Kuroko harus cek pendengaran di klinik belakang rumah. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau dia juga harus cek kondisi tulangnya gegara pemuda tampan ini memeluknya terlalu erat. Sampai sesak pula. Dihati _Atako_ , ia berharap semoga ia tak pingsan ditempat hanya karena paru-parunya kecil.

Pelukan maut tersebut melonggar menyisihkan Kuroko terbatuk-batuk. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia namun tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah, " _Gomen, Gomen,_ aku memelukmu terlalu erat. I-i-ini karena baru pertama kalinya aku melihat makhluk seimut sepertimu. Aku senang sekali."

"Tak apa bila itu membuatmu ceria kembali, _etto..._ Ki.. Se... Ryouta-san?"

"Ya ampun itu terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Kise." Uluran tangan Kise mengarah ke Kuroko, ingin berjabat tangan. " _Arigatou,_ sudah menyelamatkanku dari para malaikat maut itu. Kise Ryouta 2-B _desu_ , Kuroko Tetsuya-cchi!"

Poker face. Ternyata Kise juga tahu namanya. _Benar-benar menyebalkan kalau jadi murid baru._ Dan Kuroko menerima uluran tangan itu. " _Doumo. Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_ , Kise-kun." Senyum lima jari pamerkan lagi oleh pria itu mengakhiri _introduce_ singkat.

 **[Flashback OFF]**

 **.**

"Ah Kuroko-cchi!" Panggil membuat Kuroko dengan tajamnya menatap iris madu lentik itu. " _Hidoii!_ Aku belum ngomong apa-apa sudah di pelototin kayak lihat iblis!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti." _Shafir_ menatap _gold_. Begitupun sebaliknya. "Lalu. Ada apa? Satu lagi, kenapa kau tahu jika aku disini?"

"Ehehe aku tahu jika Kuroko-cchi karena aku bertanya pada fansku di kelasmu–"

"Cara pemanfaatan yang enggak efektif."

"–Lalu aku kesini cuma mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat–"

"Aku menolakmu."

"–Bukan untuk menyatakan cinta! Tapi ke–"

"Toilet? Ya ampun. Bejad sekali perbuatanmu, wahai model murahan!"

"– _Hidoii!_ Jangan motong pembicaraan orang! Aku cuma mau–"

"Aku enggak mau ngasih alamatku!"

"BUKAN!"

"Email? Kutolak!"

"BUKAN!"

"Nomor? Enggak mau!"

"BUKAN!"

"Link situs porno?"

"BUKAN!"

"Foto vulgar Horikita Mai-san?"

"ITU KERJAANNYA AOMINE-CCHI!"

"Aku heran. Kenapa Ryouta-san selalu memanggil orang dengan akhiran –cchi?"

"Itu karena aku–"

"Duet? Ogah!"

"BUKA– Loh? Bisa nyanyi?"

"Kalau kujawab enggak gimana?"

"IIIHH! Kuroko-cchi _hidoii!_ Aku disini cuma–"

"Ngomong yang serius, Ryouta-san!"

"Sudah serius aku! Dirimu aja yang enggak–"

"Oh tidak. Waktuku habis. Karena seseorang pernah bilang ' _Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing terlalu lama atau keperawananmu hilang_ ' jadi aku cabut dulu yaa," Pamit Kuroko tenang. Kise facepalm.

Spontan si gadis Kuroko itu lompat liar (seperti trainingnya anak-anak kelas 3-E). Aksi akrobatik dipamerkan Kuroko meski awalnya tak ada niatan pamer. Pemudi itu hanya ingin kabur, titik. Sampai pada akhirnya gadis biru itu berhasil melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kise takjub dan hampir saja ia larut dalam kekaguman si gadis yang bisa lompat tinggi juga menanti rok hitam itu terkesiap jika saja Aomine, sohib bejadnya, tidak meneriaki nama gadis itu.

.

Oh dewa. Semoga _Plan B_ tak gagal agar nyawa mereka melayang tenang karena kesalahannya. By the way, siapa juga yang mau mati enggak tenang, pas muda, ngenes lagi?

.

Sinyal dalam radar Kuroko naik menuju level bahaya. Gadis surai biru itu berlari menyusuri koridor yang dipadati penghuni SMA Teikou tersebut, menghindari seorang pemuda tan yang mengejarnya dan terus meneriaki namanya. Ingat, kali ini bukan Kise, melainkan Kuroko. Masa bodo jika ia menabrak orang-orang yang penting ia harus menghindari kecaman pemuda itu. Mau dianggap kayak kawain lari kek, marathon kek, apapun deh, masa bodo.

Di absolut eye Kuroko, orang yang diteriaki nama pemuda itu oleh Kise ternyata sedang berkompromi dengan Akashi.

Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa meter ia lari. Tak bisa ia pungkiri berapa hektar sekolah ini. Tikungan sudah didepan tapi kenapa Kuroko tak bisa menghentikannya. Dilirik pemuda itu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Mungkin 4 meter lagi tangan besar itu mencapai rambutnya yang berkibar. Hendak mengurangi kecepatan karena berbelok tiba-tiba pemuda hijau ada didepan mata.

Sontak Kuroko menabrak seseorang.

Yang ditabrak bukannya jatuh, malah menahan dan memeluk. Terima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ karena Midorima termasuk orang yang dalam hal tubruk-menubruk.

"Akhirnya dapat juga." Si gadis yang masih ngos-ngosan mendongakkan kepala menatap iris emerald itu.

"Jangan-jangan *hosh* kau *hosh* bersekongkol dengan *hosh* Seijuurou-san!"

"Jika iya kenapa dan jika tidak kenapa?" _Atako_ mendecih kesal. Pemuda _megane_ tersebut lalu memberi kode pada pemuda ungu dibelakang Kuroko. Gadis biru itu lalu merasakan bahwa kakinya sudah tak menyentuh tanah. Kuroko ternyata diangkat dan digendong oleh manusia raksasa seperti karung beras.

"Le-le-lepaskan _aho!_ " Kuroko terus meronta seperti anak kecil yang tak mau digendong. Murasakibara itu mendengus malas, tak menghiraukan gadis itu yang terus-menerus memukuli punggungnya.

Hijau menyusul, meninggalkan biru dan kuning yang sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Selama perjalanan tatapan heran dan bingung dilontarkan pada 3 manusia beda warna surai itu. Tapi satupun tak mereka indahkan dan fokus kejalan menuju suatu tempat. Kuroko sudah tak merengek lagi. Ia lelah. Didepannya sudah ada pemuda yang siap menjadi objek penglihatannya. Tapi Midorima tak menggubrisnya karena sifat _tsundere_ -nya kembali. Murasakibara berjalan dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti disalah satu ruangan. Ungu itu menurunkan Kuroko lalu meninggalkan hijau dan biru tanpa satu kata pun. _Gold-aquamarine_ membaca papan yang menggantung diatasnya.

"Ruang OSIS SMA Teikou"

" _Anoo..._ Kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko pada Midorima.

"Akashi Menunggumu dan ingin _tea paty_ bersamamu." Jawab Midorima tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, mengarah ke pintu cokelat itu. Lagi-lagi Kuroko mendengus kesal. Tapi sekarang _Watako_ pasrah kali ini.

"Menyebalkan," Gadis itu menggumam yang dapat didengar Midorima. Pemuda itu lantas meresponnya, "Jaga omonganmu atau Akashi akan melemparkan _hasami-san_ dari dalam! Bu-bu-bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa tapi, ini hanya peringatan!"

" _Tsundere_ toh ternyata,"

"Aku bukan _tsundere!_ " Midorima menghela napas dan terus menahan kekesalannya. "Cukup. Sekarang masuk!" Midorima membuka pintu dan langsung mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil itu entah sampai jatuh atau tidak. Ia tak peduli.

"Shintarou...! Kenapa kau tak– Wah-wah-wah, akhirnya empress-ku datang juga." Akashi yang juga akan membukakan pintu itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya karena pintu pembatas koridor dengan ruangan serba merah itu dibuka oleh tamu luarnya. Tapi yang ia kagetkan adalah datangnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kedalam dekapan refleksnya.

" _Plan B_ dan _C_ sukses. Aku kembali dulu." Setelah melaporkan semuanya Midorima menutup pintu itu, menyisihkan biru-merah diruang OSIS tersebut.

 _Sial! Kenapa aku bisa dipeluk oleh orang brengsek ini sih?!_

"Jadi maumu apa Seijuurou-san?"

" _Ara.._ Enggak usah dingin-dingin seperti itu. Aku disini hanya ingin mengundangmu _tea party_ ," Senyuman lembut berubah menjadi seringaian, "Dan juga ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentangmu, Tetsuya-san."

 **TBC (Or delete?)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fix. Pakek mode kepepet. Serius, kali ini parah dan** ** _gomen_** **kalau typo bertebaran. Btw Yurei juga berterima kasih atas review kalian (Terutama assyifa-san : Iya, Yurei akan berusaha dan mengurangi beberapa bagian yang mengganggu feels ceritanya *bow*** ** _Arigatou nee..._** **) * _gomen_ yang review-nya enggak kebalas***

 **Maaf juga klau chapter sebelumnya rusak alias membingungkan *sujud* Yurei minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklumilah readers, Yurei emang suka membuat cerita tapi enggak pintar ngebikin kata-katanya. Jadi mohon pencerahannya yaa... *smile***

 **PM ataupun review kalian mengenai chapter kali ini sangat dibutuhkan karena chaper berikutnya (mungkin) akan berperan sebagai komplikasi dari fiction EvsE ini. *Wah spoiler***

 **.. Yurei-saan ...**


	4. Pengumuman!

Aku nyatakan fict ini diskontinyu!

Iyaa Yurei jahad yak :"

Hmpir setahun tpi lanjutannya mengecewakan sekalee

Tapi juga ini karena idenya pasaran sekalee dan enggak ada yang baca :"

Ano nee, itu cuman omongan di bibir aja :v tpi serius bukan april mop #-_-#

Yurei cuman diskontinyu di FFn dan hijrah ke Wattpad dengan user @AyakashiHayato dan @ReiichiMamo karena dsana (jujur) fasilitasnya lebih baik. Tapi bukan berarti Yurei menghina FFn .-. Yurei demen maen kesana soalnya v:

Kalau mau tau lanjutan EvsE (tapi lagi-lagi harus nunggu #di flip,) kalian bisa cek salah satu akun yang sudah Yurei sebutkan

Yak gitu aja ._.

Last, jika udah nemu akun itu bersegeralah corat-coret wall-nya dengan sapaan biar Yurei tau :v


End file.
